


Antisocial

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya, Isumi, Shindou and Touya in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antisocial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Isumi stepped back a little further as Waya let loose with another dart. The board was a significant distance away, but Isumi suspected that Waya was unconsciously aiming a little more toward Touya since he was completely occupying Shindou's attention. This is the only reason that Isumi can think for why all six of the darts that Waya has thrown are in a line that is almost pointing toward Touya's head and not a single one made it to the board. "Waya," he said with the calming voice that he knew to adopt whenever Waya was around Touya, "Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"

With the drink in hand, and all of the darts safely embedded in the wall, Waya stalked over toward the table Shindou and Touya were at and scowled when he could start to hear the conversation. They were talking about the next Hokuto Cup and Shindou's had just said that he's pretty sure he and Touya are a lock for their positions again and asked Touya who he thought would take the third board. Touya took a long drink from his water and thought a moment before saying just loud enough for Isumi, and therefore Waya, to hear over the music and the din of voices in the bar, "Well, Yashiro has a good shot since he won a spot last year, but I've been keeping up with the games that Waya has played recently. I think he's got more than a fighting chance."

Waya stepped toward Isumi. "Okay. I'll stop hating him. But I don't actually have to be nice yet, do I?"

Shindou took that moment to wave at Waya and yell across the room, "Come over here! You're being antisocial!"

Isumi watched Waya's lips quirk into a half-smile. "I'll be nice," Waya said. "But, just for tonight."


End file.
